


Frenzy: Sticker Star

by Sophisticated_Adult



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, giant robot parenting skills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7769911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophisticated_Adult/pseuds/Sophisticated_Adult
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frenzy is a cool tough guy who doesn't need to follow your <em>rules</em> and <em>earn things legitimately</em>.</p>
<p>Or: Frenzy Learns Nothing From His Mistakes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frenzy: Sticker Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carinatae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carinatae/gifts).



> For my sister, who is currently going through G1. Never forget that time Skywarp and Starscream had a slapfight in a slowly descending elevator while Thundercracker deeply regretted his life choices.

“You are way too heavy, man, you been hitting the midnight feasts without me?”

“S-shut up, I got it!” Frenzy wobbled on his brother's shoulders. His hands were just about able to reach to the top of the poster, where he was trying to peel the sticker for 'best new critical information discovery' off of Ravage's column and move it on to his own. No one, not even the cassettes, knew how or why Soundwave had made the ridiculous poster. All that could be said was that it was definitely a human thing he'd somehow picked up. With a quick swipe, the gold star was on his fingers.

“Pass me the glue gun.” Rumble obligingly tossed it up, and Frenzy reapplied a quick squirt before he placed the sticker next to his own name, where it clearly belonged. Some glue stuck to his fingers. “Yuck. Did an Autobot invent this or something?” Frenzy asked vaguely, rubbing his fingers together in fascinated disgust. Trust them to be so inefficient.

“Rav's gonna kill you.”

“Naw, boss won't let it get that far. Hey, you want this skydiving one Beaky's got?”

“Nah, I got that last week.”

“Oh yeah, that was awesome.” Frenzy chuckled at the memory as he scanned for his next target. Even he could admit that 'least unnecessary altercations with fellow Decepticons' was probably pushing it (it was always a tie between Beaky and Ravage anyway), but 'best surveillance' looked likely. Ravage had more than enough stickers, he could stand to lose one or two to help a bro out. Rumble shifted slightly underneath him, clearly having second thoughts. “Hey. Don't think I'm-”

“ _Rumble, Frenzy, report.”_

They both yelped simultaneously. Frenzy windmilled his arms desperately as Rumble stumbled back a step.

“ _Fine! We're fine! Totally fine!”_ Rumble brought himself together first to give an answer – not a great one, but it was better than nothing. Boss'd probably just think it was another prank. There was silence on the other end of the link as Soundwave considered their totally not suspicious behaviour.

“ _Report to main control room for mission briefing.”_

“Aw right, a mission!” Rumble cheered. Frenzy breathed a sigh of relief; that slight pause was definite Soundwave for _I do not want to know._ Good old boss. And now Frenzy was up two stickers (no point getting greedy, he wasn't dumb) with the least amount of effort involved. He was a _genius._

The trip to the med-bay to get his arm fitted back on once Ravage was done with him was _totally worth it._


End file.
